


Anything for the Rebel

by Hypnofeet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A brand new story, based around the Star Wars Universe. On an unknown Earth-like planet, Barry and his housemates are attacked by a Stormtrooper. Barry is forced to escape, confused why the Stormtrooper would attack them. He is contacted by an unknown character saying they can help with Barry's problem...





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice summer day. And Barry, a 23 year old man was in his house living with his 3 housemates: Harriet, Jane & Shaun. The 4 of them were watching a film in the living room when suddenly; a smashing of glass could be heard.  
“What was that?” Harriet asked scared as she jumped, moving close to Barry and Jane.  
“Sounds like someone must have smashed a ball in the window again…” Jane sighed.  
“I can go check…” Barry said nervously as he got off from the sofa and walked towards the sound.  
He peered through the other room and saw a Stormtrooper coming through the broken window.  
‘H-Hey!” Barry shouted.  
The Stormtrooper looked at Barry’s direction and took out their gun, pointing it towards him.  
"Why did you…?” Barry began but before he could finish, the Stormtrooper fired in his direction, just missing Barry’s eye.  
He watched the shot that came out of their weapon go pass him before running into the living room, lightheaded.  
“Oh my, was that?!” Harriet screamed.  
Barry stood in front of Harriet as the Stormtrooper came into the room.  
“Don’t move!” The Stormtrooper shouted as they pointed their weapon at the housemates.  
One of Barry’s housemates quickly tackled the Stormtrooper before they could do anything else.  
“Get help Barry!” Harriet shouted.  
“H-Hey, I can’t just leave you all.” Barry protested.  
Jane suddenly grabbed him, pushing him out the window.  
“Just go! Go get the authorities or something!” Jane yelled.  
Barry nodded, hesitant before making a run for it. Despite pinning the Stormtrooper down, they broke free and got the three into a corner. As Barry ran out of the door and down the street, the Stormtrooper fired, missing him (Obviously). Barry thought as to why the Stormtrooper invaded his home. He managed to get away by turning a corner exhausted.  
“Whew…” Barry talked to himself. “What the hell just happened? Well I have to be quick and get help.”  
He thought to himself.  
“I’m not risking being called that... I need to call the authorities and get this mess straightened out.” He told himself.  
He got his phone out to call the authorities. But when he picked up the phone, he got a text… From an unknown number.  
‘You should stop what you are doing if you know what’s good for you. Come to this address if you want help in saving your friends.’ The message said.  
Barry looked at the address that was only a few minutes away from where he was. Was this the Stormtrooper? Was this the authorities? Why did whoever it was want him to come to that address? Barry wondered what would be best. He thought for a while before shaking his head.  
“No... I said I would get help. If whoever this was said they could help, then I will take my chances.” He told himself.

About 10 minutes later, Barry arrived at the unknown contacts house. He knocked on the door but it was slightly open. Confused, Barry just walked in, shutting the door behind him.  
“Hello?!” He yelled.  
He walked through the house down a corridor. Hanging from each side were picture frames of weird, confusing styles of art in many different colours. Barry was even more confused as his yelling turned quieter as he observed the paintings as he walked. There were more and more paintings of weird, unusual stuff like symbols and weird, alien creatures.  
“A... Lasat?” Barry questioned, looking at a creature painting, coloured purple.  
As he continued walking, he came to a basement door where the light was on.  
“Um… Hello?” He said confused.  
He waited for a bit before just a lone, female voice was heard.  
“Are you alone?” The voice spoke.  
“Uh... Yes?” Barry replied nervously.  
“Alright. Come down here!” The voice said.  
Barry was sceptical, though he knew he had to help his friends. Nothing would stop him in doing that. He walked slowly downstairs to the basement, confused on what was down there and what was going to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

Barry walked downstairs to find who it was that offered their help to him with the recent situation. Barry could tell it was a woman, but no one he recognised. Her voice sounded... Different. Come to think of it, ever since he saw all that art in the corridor leading to the basement, he had a bad feeling about this. He reached the end of the steps to see what seemed to be a dark room with one light illuminating the middle of the basement. There was only a throne that a figure was sat in. The woman seemed to wear some multi-coloured, artistic Mandalorian armour, her hairstyle a somewhat pink colour. Her face with brown eyes looked at him. Barry looked back at her confused.  
“What… What is this?” Barry asked.  
The woman smiled.  
“Oh this? Just relaxing in my… Private room.“ She laughed.  
Barry’s confusion turned into curiosity.  
“You... Said you could help me?” Barry questioned.  
“Indeed I can.” She smiled. “You must be Barry.”  
“Yeah... That’s me.” He crossed his arms. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Sabine Wren.” She answered. “A rebel.”  
“A... Rebel?” Barry questioned.  
She rolled her eyes chuckling.  
“Oh right, the Empire hasn’t been to this planet yet.” Sabine explained. “J-Just... I’m a rebel. I don’t want a young boy getting confused now.”  
She giggled.  
‘Boy?’ Barry thought.  
“Um... I’m 23.” Barry explained.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’m only 18.” Sabine laughed, embarrassed.  
Barry chuckled too, scratching his head.  
“So... You can help me?” Barry tried to steer the conversation back to his main priorities.  
“Just... One question.” Sabine said. “The paintings in the hallway... Did you think those paintings were weird or anything negative?”  
“I was just confused by them.” Barry chuckled. “But, I really liked them. So artistic.”  
“Oh you haven’t seen the rest of my house. It’s better! I put what inspires me on the wall.” Sabine explained. “But I am glad you liked them.”  
She winked at Barry as Barry scratched his head, confused.  
“After all, I have a lot of time these days. I should be able to do what I want. Paint what I want.” Sabine said.  
“Yeah... Anyways, the help?” Barry tried once again to steer the conversation along.  
“Your friends mean so much to you.” Sabine smiled. “Got anyone... Special?”  
“Um... I kinda like a couple of the girls I live with...” Barry replied.  
“Oh?” Sabine tilted her head cheekily. “And what about me?”  
“H-Huh!?” He gasped.  
She just giggled smiling.  
“I don’t... I mean...” She began, taking a deep breath. “I will help you and your friends from the threat on one condition.”  
“C-Condition?” He questioned nervously.  
“You spend time with me.” She grinned. "You do as I say from now on."  
Barry was confused as to what she meant by that. But he had no choice. He wanted his friends to be safe as soon as possible.  
“I... O-Okay! Just... Please…” Barry gulped. “Help my friends.”  
Sabine chuckled.  
“That’s what I wanted to here!” She smiled. “You’ll be mine soon enough.”  
Barry looked up and gulped, unsure why she said that or what she meant. Sabine jumped off her throne.  
“Come with me Barry!” She beckoned. “This is the start of a beautiful friendship.”  
“O-Okay...” Barry said nervously, unsure of what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry looked up at the Rebel Fleet including Sabine Wren’s crew: The Ghost crew. He was outside of his house, his fellow housemates rescued by the Stormtrooper. Though by the time he and Sabine got there, there were dozens and dozens of Stormtroopers. He stood next to Harriet and Jane who hugged him smiling.  
“Thank you so much Barry.” Jane smiled.  
“You’re our hero!” Harriet cheered.  
“I... I didn’t do anything.” Barry blushed. “I mean, it was nothing, really.”  
Jane and Harriet gave him a kiss on each cheek before heading inside. Barry chuckled in embarrassment. He watched them both walk away as Ryan and Sabine came out, shaking hands. Sabine smirked at Barry, walking to him.  
“There we are.” She smiled.  
“I... Thank you so much.” Barry bowed. “I can’t thank you enough.”  
“Well, you can. You’re mine now.” Sabine grinned.  
“I was meaning to ask about that.” Barry asked nervously. “What does that entail? I’m your what... Slave or something?”  
She walked a few steps forward, watching the Rebel fleet leave the area.  
“Perhaps... Perhaps not.” She replied. “Come to my place tomorrow and we’ll begin.”  
“B-Begin!? Begin what?!” Barry gasped before Sabine put her hand over his mouth.  
“Shhh...” She winked. “You don’t want your friends... Or even my friends knowing about our... Activities.”  
She poked his nose before running off, sticking her helmet back on.  
“See you tomorrow!” She called out.  
Barry watched her leave, as he was just confused on what was going to happen. He shrugged his shoulders, heading back indoors to spend the remainder of the day with his friends and housemates.

The next morning, he knocked on Sabine’s door; once again it was slightly open. Barry let himself in, shutting the door behind him.  
“Hello!? Sabine!?” He called out.  
“Down in the basement!” She called back.  
“Why the basement again?” He questioned to himself. “I have a bad feeling about this...”  
He walked downstairs to find Sabine sat in the dark on her throne again.  
“Hey Barry!” She waved, taking off her helmet, crossing her legs.  
“Hi Sabine.” Barry waved back nervously, walking towards her.  
“Did you know I’m part of a special clan on my homeworld?” Sabine chuckled. “Why don’t you kneel?”  
Barry looked around.  
“Um...” He said nervously.  
“Come on. You said you would listen to anything I would say.” She teased.  
Barry nodded, kneeling down. He looked at her nervously.  
“There we are!” She cheered. “Now, from now on, you’ll be my... Servant for as long as I see fit.”  
Sabine giggled as Barry tried standing up.  
“No!” Sabine shouted. “Stay down to the ground!”  
Barry stayed down, afraid of what was going to happen.  
“It’ll be fun!” She giggled.  
“You mean… Help around the house for you?” Barry said nervously.  
Sabine laughed more.  
“No silly!” She smiled. “A lot more than that.”  
Barry was confused as he continued to kneel. Sabine moved her boots onto his back, rubbing it softly.  
“What… What are you doing?” Barry asked frightened.  
“Just getting ready.” She teased, slipping off her boots, exposing her small barefeet.  
Barry shivered, looking behind him.  
“S-Sabine...?” Barry questioned nervously.  
“Shhh... Don’t be worried.” She grinned. “We’re gonna have some fun and see how you do.”  
“I... O-Okay...” Barry shivered. “Though... I am still scared.”  
“I won’t tell anyone, record it or anything if that makes you feel better.” Sabine reassured him. “It’s just you and me. Are you ready?”  
She rubbed his back more with her barefeet before moving them back on the throne, looking down at Barry happily.  
‘I’ll have some fun with you first.’ She thought to herself, blushing gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry felt unusual looking up at Sabine as she smiled down at him. He didn’t know what he was feeling anymore. Everything Sabine Wren said made him nervous, confused yet also curious. He wouldn’t normally agree to this, but he was feeling strange emotions for this woman. A part of him wanted to run, a part of him wanted to stay. But he made a promise to her. He had no choice but to go with it.  
“Yes… Sabine” Barry agreed. “I’m ready. I’ll be your... Servant for as long you want me for.”  
Sabine grinned, chuckling a little.  
“Good boy! I mean... Barry.” She smiled. “Now stay kneeled and keep looking straight into my eyes.”  
Barry nodded, looking into her eyes, confused on what will happen next. She smiled, getting off her throne and crouching down to Barry before locking lips with him, kissing him hard. Barry didn’t expect this. All he could do was blush at the feeling of Sabine’s soft, hot lips against his own. After a couple of minutes, she unlocked her lips against Barry’s, sitting back on her throne.  
“Now why don’t you show me how well you do with kissing his barefeet?” Sabine commanded as she moved her feet towards Barry’s face.  
He blushed looking at them. They looked so soft, so smooth.  
“R-Really?” He questioned, blushing more.  
“Yeah.” Sabine nodded. “Do it.”  
“Y-Yes. Of course Sabine” Barry answered, as he started kissing her feet passionately, unable to control himself.  
“Good boy!” Sabine smiled, really getting into it. “This feels so good. Does it feel good for you Barry?”  
Not to make her angry, Barry nodded, as he kept kissing Sabine’s feet. Though... For some reason, he got into it too. There was something special about a Mandalorian’s foot and his face near it that made Barry more than happy.  
“Yes Sabine.” He replied.  
“Shush!” Sabine teased as she stuck her heel in his mouth. “Suck!”  
Barry complied and sucked her heel as Sabine blushed more, trying to hide it.  
‘I’ve always wanted to try this. Hera was right.’ She thought to herself.  
Barry looked up at her, seeing her blush as he chuckled, sucking her heel more.  
“Wow... Y-You’re really liking this.” Barry responded to her blush, though it was muffled.  
She gasped before blushing even more, moving her soles onto Barry’s face to cover it.  
“U-Um... Lick now!” She commanded, her hand moving against her throne in embarrassment.  
Barry nodded as he licked her soft feet up and down nice and slow. Sabine’s hands move on the throne, tripping a switch that caused the room to light up. Though it was a basement, it was full of artistic pieces that she had collected throughout the galaxy. Helmets of Imperial Forces, spray paints on the wall and even mini versions of designed Empire vehicles like TIE Fighters and AT-AT’s. Barry looked around the lit room as he licked her feet slowly. He was amazed at all the artistic pieces.  
“Woah...” He gasped in amazement.  
“You... Appreciate my art down here too?!” Sabine gasped.  
“Who wouldn’t? He replied.  
“... You’re the 1st person to say that in a long time.” Sabine explained. “Even my friends didn’t comment on my art for so long...”  
She sighed, moving her feet away blushing. Barry looked at her, kissing the tops of her feet gently.  
“Cheer up!” Barry smiled, blushing. “You like this... Right?”  
Sabine looked at him, smiling gently. She then giggled, blushing.  
“O-Of course!” She replied. “I suggested this!”  
Barry nodded smiling as she petted his head softly.  
“I think... That’s enough pleasu... I mean...” Sabine cleared her throat. “... It looks like you have understood your place.”  
“Does this mean... I can stand now?” Barry asked.  
“Indeed.” Sabine replied.  
He stood up nervously, scratching his head.  
“I... Uh...” He mumbled.  
“I... I need time alone. I’ve had... An artistic inspiration from you Barry.” Sabine explained. “I’m not mad or anything. J-Just come back tomorrow.”  
“A-Alright.” Barry was more nervous now.  
Sabine walked up to him, kissing his cheek.  
“Don’t worry... Dear.” She whispered. “I promise I’m not mad. Just return tomorrow.”  
Barry nodded, smiling, yet also dark red.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then Sabine.” Barry said, leaving her basement.  
Sabine watched him leave. She sat on her throne, listening for the door to close. Once it closed though, she let out a slight moan and a sigh of happiness. She rubbed her feet smiling.  
“Thanks for suggesting that Hera.” She told herself, moaning softly. “That was amazing... I-I had to try that with someone.”  
She stood up a few minutes later, getting her spray cans.  
“I... I wonder.” She asked herself. “Tomorrow...?”


	5. Chapter 5

Barry woke up in his bed the next morning, looking around. The night before, he was with Sabine. He showered, got dressed and ate before getting ready to head out for the day. Barry wondered what kind of thing Sabine wanted him to do with her on such a sunny and beautiful day. He walked downstairs where he bumped into Ryan, one of his housemates.  
“Where you off to?” He asked.  
“Same place as I was yesterday. I’m going to... Repay the woman who rescued you all.” Barry explained.  
“Anything embarrassing? Are you two... A thing?” Ryan grinned, nudging Barry on the shoulder.  
Barry gasped.  
“Wh-What!? N-N-No, no, no, no!” He blushed badly.  
“That’s a yes then, isn’t it?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
“No!” Barry replied. “It’s just... You... Know I wouldn’t agree to that sort of thing so suddenly. I’m just helping her round the house.”  
“Ah. I see.” Ryan said. “You know, one of her weird Rebellion friends gave me a book about the worlds beyond this one. She’s Mandalorian right? Apparently they’re quite fierce warriors. Be careful man...”  
He patted Barry’s shoulder before walking off. Barry smiled to himself, blushing a little.  
“That doesn’t really apply to her...” Barry said to himself.

He went towards Sabine’s house to discover her closing the door behind her with a bag.  
“Um... Are you... Going somewhere?” Barry questioned.  
“Yeah. But with you silly.” Sabine chuckled, taking his hand. “Come on!”  
She dragged Barry away from the house. He was confused, wondering what crazy thing he was going to do outside of her home.

Though to his shock, she had dragged him to a random market, enclosed in many walls. To Sabine, it was like being on Lothal again.  
“Um... We’re shopping?” Barry questioned.  
“Nope.” She winked. “Follow me.”  
She ran towards a building before entering an alleyway. He followed carefully, confused. As they walked deeper into the alleyway, Sabine smiled, getting some cans of spray paint out of her bag.  
“We’re... Making graffiti?” Barry questioned.  
Sabine walked up to him, inches away from his face before patting him on the cheek with her hand.  
“I like to call it art.” She smiled.  
Sabine then began to shake her cans of spray paint hard and started to paint the walls. Barry just watched in curiosity as Sabine focused all her attention on her art. He wanted to say something but at the same time, he didn’t want to disturb what he called her artistic zen, where her mind was just about art. He had never seen someone paint so fast as it didn’t take long for the walls to be covered with symbols of what he presumed to be related to her squad and the Rebellion, though also some Mandalorian artwork as well. They were so colourful, mainly orange and purple. Barry wondered to himself if Sabine did this whenever she had the chance, even when being around her enemies before or after the attack. Unknown to him, he was right. Sabine faced him, smiling before reaching into her bag and grabbing an outfit of pure white.  
“C-Could you put this on please?” She asked nicely.  
He looked at the outfit of just white, wondering if she meant over his normal clothes.  
“... You’ll have to undress behind the bin or something. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye out.” She continued, giggling.  
Barry sighed softly, nodding as he crouched behind the bin and undressed, dressing in the white outfit Sabine provided for him. He came out, his outfit only white.  
“This looks too much like a bootleg version of a Stormtrooper.” Barry laughed.  
Sabine laughed as she shook her spray cans.  
“Hold still!” She smiled in excitement as she sprayed him laughing happily.  
Barry, just like Sabine was enjoying this too as he ran around her, Sabine chasing after her as her paint splattered all on Barry’s pure white outfit.

 

Minutes passed as Sabine grabbed Barry looking at her final piece of artwork on Barry. To the eyes of the usual townspeople, it was just a mess of multiple colours and splatters; Not worthy to be called to art. However, to Barry and Sabine, it was an art piece of their time together, having fun and enjoying each other’s company. They smiled as each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Barry could see the reflection of his face on Sabine’s brown eyes. She smirked, rubbing her hand over Barry’s face, making a mark of purple over his face.  
“Come to mine tomorrow?” She asked.  
“More work?” Barry asked nervously.  
Sabine just climbed up against the wall. Before she disappeared, all she said to him was: “Maybe.” With a wink and a warm, gentle smile, she disappeared above the rooftops.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry opened his bedroom door the next morning, looking around. He was in what he called his arty clothes, the ones he and Sabine made yesterday. It was still early so Barry quietly tried sneaking along the upstairs hallway. Suddenly from Harriet’s bedroom, she stood out. She looked at Barry’s outfit, concerned with his recently secretive behaviour.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Harriet asked.  
"I'm off to see Sabine again to help repay what she did for us.” Barry replied.  
"Haven’t you done enough already?” She questioned.  
Though normally Harriet was sweet, Barry’s meetups with Sabine made her curious and worried for him.  
"Till she says it is enough, it’s fine. Don’t worry; I’m not doing anything embarrassing or anything.  
He chuckled, knowing that not to be true at all. Harriet looked at his outfit, raising an eyebrow.  
"And what is that outfit?” Harriet asked.  
“Sabine made it for me!” Barry smiled.  
“It looks unusual.” Harriet said.  
“Hey! I really like it!” Barry scowled suddenly, before covering his mouth.  
“Wait... Do you love her?” Harriet questioned.  
Barry just blushed.  
“Is that what that outfit is?” She asked further.  
“N-No!” Barry replied immediately. “This was just plain white before she painted it for me. She’s an artist.”  
“Then explain what is happening please.” Harriet asked. “Something about this isn’t adding up. It sounds like she’s forcing you to be her boyfriend or something.”  
"It's not that simple. I'm the only one she knows on this planet.” Barry sighed. “She’s tying to make herself a home on this planet in peace. And that’s how I am helping her.”  
Harriet just sighed, nodding. Barry moved past her, heading out to spend another day with Sabine Wren.  
Harriet watched him leave as Ryan came out of his room.  
“Something is going on...” Ryan claimed.  
“I know... And I am worried.” Harriet said. “She’s a warrior. A rebel... And rebels are hiring people around here to join their cause. I don’t want Barry gone because of that.”  
“Same here.” Ryan agreed.

Outside the house, Barry walked towards Sabine’s house. He was unsure what was planned today. Once again, Sabine was stood outside the door, waiting for him as she smiled.  
“Barry!” She cheered, running to him and immediately grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. “You’re wearing the outfit I made you!”  
“Of course I am.” Barry smiled. “I love it.”  
She led him down to the basement, which at that point Barry gulped.  
“Don’t worry. It’s not what we did last time.” Sabine blushed. “I’m... So sorry about that. Hera told me it was a good thing and I wanted to try it. Sorry for deceiving you.”  
“It’s fine.” Barry said. “I kinda enjoyed it myself.  
Sabine giggled before leading him to a wall. She pressed a button to reveal a landspeeder in a garage. Barry had never seen a hovering vehicle before.  
“I forget this world isn’t as advanced.” Sabine chuckled. “Hop in. I’m taking you somewhere private!”  
He nodded, getting on the landspeeder as she stepped on it as they zoomed across the landscape. Barry held on tight. It was scary yet exhilarating as he felt the wind flow through his hair. They went past the market in the town centre where they saw a fountain being built with a statue of someone. Unknown to them both, it would be a statue of Sabine Wren herself as she smiled.  
“Geez, they are all going to call be vain for this.” Sabine blushed.  
She put her arm round Barry as they drove through the area.

It wasn't long till Sabine arrived at where she wanted them both to be. They were out in the deep forest to Barry’s confusion. She stepped out of the landspeeder with Barry following suit. Sabine walked off into the forest.  
“This way!” She called out.  
He gulped, following her as they journeyed through the forest till they came across a large cabin.  
“What the...” He gasped in amazement.  
“Come on, that’s not even the best part. Come on!” Sabine cheered, taking Barry’s hand.  
They both blushed as Sabine dragged him into the cabin. The first room was living room styled. There was a tiger rug in the middle of the floor with a multi-coloured couch in the middle, a large, overstuffed high-backed chair in the corner. There was also a small table near the multi-coloured sofa with the walls decorated in her art.  
“What do you think?” Sabine asked, wearing a warm smile.  
Barry’s eyes widened.  
“You... Did this quick.” He complimented.  
“Indeed.” Sabine smiled. “We’ll be staying here for a while.”  
“B-But... Why are we... I mean... I didn't expect..." Barry stuttered.  
Sabine put her fingers over his mouth; her soft touch calmed Barry a little. She giggled leading him to the sofa, pushing him down on it as she climbed on top him.  
Barry was nervous, but looking into Sabine’s warm, loving eyes made him feel calm and reassured that everything was going to be fine. She pulled off her boots, removing her armour slowly and shoved them on the floor. Blushing like mad, she embraced the other worlder and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Both their entire body’s trembled the whole time.  
Barry moaned at the kiss.  
"That's my helper." Sabine winked. “Not too uncomfortable are you?”  
Barry tried to speak though Sabine locked lips with him again. She pulled back smiling.  
“I have a gift for you... Barry my love.” Sabine smiled, reaching to the ground to her bottoms.  
She took out a pendent of a Mandalorian Helmet. On closer inspection, it was Sabine’s helmet.  
“Is this...?” Barry questioned.  
“It’s for you.” Sabine blushed. “One of my friends customised it for me. Do you like it?”  
“No...” Barry smiled. “I love it Sabine! Just like you.”  
Sabine rose an eyebrow smirking. Barry covered his mouth in shock, dark red in the face.  
“You...” Sabine blushed too. “What did you just say?”  
“I...” Barry stuttered dark red. “I... Um... Love you.”  
Sabine blushed, at a loss for words.  
“I-I’m...” Barry begun before being silenced.  
“I love you too.” Sabine confessed.  
They both smiled at each other as they slowly pulled each other into the most passionate kiss they had both ever experienced in their lives...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Barry opened his eyes, immediately seeing Sabine’s face resting against his. She was on top of him, nude with the covers over them both. Barry smiled softly, dark red, looking around. Everything moved so fast, yet it moved perfectly. One minute they were in the living room confessing each other’s love. The next thing they knew, they were in bed together, officially a couple. He gently moved Sabine off him to not wake her up as he sat up, thinking about his life.  
‘... How did being a servant for her turn to this?’ Barry thought, blushing more.  
He got out of bed, grabbing his new pair of clothes Sabine made for him late last night. It matched her Mandalorian outfit, even in the same material and a helmet.  
“Heh. Feels like I should be a mercenary in this.” Barry giggled.  
He put on his Mandalorian helmet pendent Sabine gifted to him last night as he walked out of the bedroom. He remembered that Sabine mentioned something being in the garden of this mysterious cabin in the middle of nowhere. He walked down a corridor, leading him to a pair of rear parlor doors. He opened them slowly and to his shock, he saw a walled-in garden outside. There were even animals here; birds, insects and small mammals darting around the garden. Barry was concerned he’d spook them. However, they just went about their business as if he wasn’t there. The sounds were unusually captivating as Barry walked down the pathway slowly. Surrounded by plantation, he kept walking till he came across a water fountain with benches surrounding it. Barry gasped in amazement, unable to process how beautiful Sabine liked to keep everything.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Sabine said from behind him, putting her arms round Barry’s waist.  
“Not as beautiful as you.” Barry replied, kissing her deeply.  
“You’re wearing my outfit. Normally, non-Mandalorian’s shouldn’t be wearing our armor... But with you, it’s a very special case.” Sabine explained.  
“I love it sweetie.” Barry thanked.  
They held hands as they looked at the water fountain, a model of a Loth-Cat above it.  
“This is all so beautiful... The trees, the bushes, flowers, accessories... Everything.” He complimented.  
Sabine started to walk, leading him down another path. As they walked further along, Barry began to see fruit trees, various berries and other fruits growing on vines and even delicious-looking nuts growing on the ends of branches.  
“This... Is this paradise?” Barry gasped.  
“Of course silly.” Sabine laughed. “I just like to keep everything artistic.”  
“Not a dream?” Barry questioned.  
“Nope. You’re here wearing my kind of armor standing next to your girlfriend.” Sabine smiled.  
Barry nodded, so happy. Eventually, they came to a small pond, surrounded by lights. Sabine began to undress as Barry blushed even more. Sabine exposed her tanned skin to her boyfriend once again, letting her clothes drop gracefully to the ground.  
“Come on love. Let’s take a dip in together.” Sabine said seductively.  
She walked up to Barry, kissing his lips deeply. She moved her tongue round his, dancing with it as she began to undress him as Barry was caught in the pleasure of Sabine’s hypnotic-like kiss. Once they were both nude again, Sabine gripped Barry’s hand, pulling him into the water. He expected the water not to be clean, maybe from the animals here, soil touching his toes from the bed of the pond. However, it wasn’t the case. He felt a material like marble on his feet and the water felt so cold, yet pure. Sabine waded in next to him, snuggling close.  
"This is nice." Sabine said.  
“This is great.” Barry sighed in relaxation, putting his arm round Sabine’s. “Have you ever...?”  
“Nope.” Sabine interrupted, yet her voice spoke the truth. “You are the first here. And... The only person I want here.”  
Barry smiled happily; her voice was kind and sincere. It made him feel joy, security and even more love for the Mandalorian girl.  
“I think... You should think about moving in with me.” Sabine requested.  
“But, what about my housemates?” Barry asked.  
“Hm... We’ll handle that together okay?” Sabine kissed his cheek.  
He was silent, thinking about things.  
“I know you have a crush on one of your female housemates.” Sabine confessed.  
“... Not anymore.” Barry turned his head to her.  
“Oh?” Sabine tilted her head.  
“I have you my beloved.” Barry smiled, kissing her passionately.  
Sabine blushed, giggling as they continued their passionate kiss, both of them never wanting this moment to ever end.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry was in the garden doing push ups in his Mandalorian armour that his girlfriend Sabine had made for him. He had been ‘forced’ to exercise more by Sabine. He remembered back to when she told him to exercise more, saying if he did more push ups each day, he’s get a special kind of reward that was inside her boots. Both of them knew they had the same idea, enough to ‘convince’ Barry to do what he was told. Though, he would’ve done so despite what kind of reward or surprise was in store.  
“67, 68... 69...” He counted to himself. “Come on, at least get to my record of 80...”  
He continued to push himself, doing even more as he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up to see Sabine in her Mandalorian armour, lacking her helmet. She had seemed to have been crying, as her eyes were teary. He immediately stopped, looking up at her.  
“Sabine?” He questioned. “What’s wrong?”  
She only wiped her eyes, looking down at him.  
“It’s... It’s about my old friends.” She explained. “They’re... Going to go on the most dangerous mission of their lives on Lothal in a month.”  
He stood up, taking her hands.  
“I... There’s a very, very high chance they could...” She began to cry again.  
He put his arms around her, holding her close.  
“Shhh...” He comforted her.  
“I... I want to go with them... But I can’t risk losing my life there.” She explained. “I don’t want to leave you.”  
“That does explain how much you convinced my friends new housemate so I could live with you.” Barry smiled warmly.  
She looked into his eyes.  
“I’m serious!” She cried out. “Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Chopper and the others could die there!”  
“I know you are honey.” He rubbed her back.  
He thought about what to say or do. This was nothing he could ever imagine, not before he met Sabine who had turned up on this planet. He didn’t feel strong or confident enough to immediately say he would jump in and assist her friends.  
“... I’m not like the stereotypical man.” He sighed. “Strong, brave... Confident. But I want to help you. And we both know that we need to help your friends.”  
Sabine’s eyes widened, her hands shaking against his.  
“W-We...?” She questioned.  
He only nodded with a smile.  
“But you... And I...” She stuttered.  
“Sabine.” He took a deep breath in. “They say you are stronger with the one you love dearly by your side. I won’t let you go alone if it is that dangerous, you won’t go because of the same reason but we both know you don’t want to hear that your friends have been killed.”  
Sabine gulped, squeezing his hands tight.  
“... We’re going together. Because I know as long as I have you by my side, I won’t die.” He smiled.  
Sabine was in a state of surprise, her mouth open in shock.  
“And you won’t die because you’ll have me.” He assured her. “As long as we are together, we won’t die. And we’ll protect the friends you care so dearly about.”  
He had never been off the planet, his words a surprise to even himself. This was going to be a big step for him, but also for Sabine who had decided to settle down with her boyfriend many, many months ago. She kissed his cheek gently.  
“I... I-I-I’m... Speechless.” Sabine stuttered. “You really care?”  
“As much as I care about you and your art.” Barry replied. “Of course I care. If you want to help your friends, we will do it together.”  
“But... You’ll need to...” Sabine spoke softly.  
“I will need your help love.” He said. “Train me more. We may not have much time but you make me feel stronger when being around me.”  
Sabine smiled more, kissing him deeply.  
“Thank you.” She said from the bottom of her heart, her smile so warm and sincere.  
“You’ll need to train me for more hand to hand combat.” He said.  
Sabine only chuckled, shaking her head, leaving him to raise his eyebrow in confusion. She took his hand, dragging him inside.  
“I have a better idea for you my strong man.” She smiled.  
She led him into the living room, lifting up one of the cushions on the sofa to reveal a compartment. His eyes widened, surprised that this was under where they had sat, snuggled and made out.  
“... Never thought I’d have to do a Kanan.” She sighed softly, reaching her hand inside.  
He only watched as she pulled out a hilt, throwing it towards him. He grabbed it quickly, observing it.  
“Wait, this is...” Barry gasped.  
“Switch it on because I’m going to teach you how to use that.” Sabine grinned cheekily.  
He ran his fingers around it, till feeling a button. He pressed it as he watched a plasma blade come out from the top. It was a lightsaber that had an orange coloured blade. Though to his surprise, he saw what seemed to be like a black stripe circle parts of it.  
“Looks like a special tiger blade.” He commented.  
“It’s a lightsaber.” She explained. “The weapon of the Jedi. That’s what my friends: Kanan and Ezra told me. I didn’t really want to use these again.”  
She pulled out another one, revealing it to be the Darksaber before his eyes.  
“That’s why you never mentioned anything.” He looked at his lightsaber.  
“We’ll be using these in conjunction with our blasters.” She explained. “Get ready because the next few weeks are going to be exhausting.”  
“I’m ready.” Barry nodded. “Let’s do this love.”  
They both held their lightsabers in front of their faces, looking into each other’s eyes, preparing for the long training that would indeed help Sabine’s friends.

A few weeks passed as Barry and Sabine were about to board her ship. His housemates: Harriet, Jane & Shaun were there to see him off, Jane holding onto his helmet.  
“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Jane asked nervously.  
“You’re lucky that you’re heading off this planet and living what used to be a dream.” Shaun sighed. “Since that white armoured trooper came to the house, we’ve had some weird creatures and events. Heck, you’re girlfriend is technically... An alien.”  
“I’ll be fine... I hope.” Barry assured Jane.  
“You sure?” Jane questioned.  
“To be honest, I am nervous.” He chuckled shyly. “Going off to a new planet and getting into a fight.”  
“But with the sacred weapon: The Lightsaber!” Harriet said excited. “I mean, that’s what the books say...”  
“Yeah... Apparently not many people use them anymore.” Barry explained. “Guess I’m really lucky huh Shaun?”  
He only looked away, smiling.  
“Good luck man.” He said.  
“Take care okay?” Harriet smiled.  
Jane gave him his helmet.  
“Come back alive okay?” She smiled. “We’ll be waiting for you two, especially you.”  
“Got a crush on him?” Shaun grinned.  
“N-No!” Jane replied. “We’re all good friends.”  
“And we always will be.” Barry smiled, taking the helmet off her, putting it on.  
Sabine smiled, waving at them as he ran towards her, boarding the ship. The three of them watched as the ship took off, heading up into the sky. On the ship, Barry watched in amazement as the blue sky turned to space. It was just like how he thought it would be. Beautiful, vast, no worries up this high. He felt Sabine’s hand touch his, smiling.  
“Thank you. I love you so much.” Sabine smiled.  
“I love you too.” He smiled back as they kissed deeply, the ship zooming off into hyperspace.  
The both of them were ready for anything, ready for the adventure that they were about to experience.


	9. Chapter 9

Many events, both good and bad had transpired recently and it had affected Barry and his Mandalorian girlfriend: Sabine Wren greatly. However, despite everything they had been through on Lothal the past few weeks, everything seemed to be in their favour. In a desperate attempt to liberate Lothal, they had succeeded but at the cost of losing their friend: Ezra Bridger who was last seen blasting off into Hyperspace with Grand Admiral Thrawn and the purrgil in tow. Their mission was complete thanks to him and the majority of their friends and allies had made it out alive. The Ghost landed on the fields as the Ghost crew and the Loth Wolves who had helped them free Lothal from the Empire’s tyranny welcomed their allies back. As everyone embraced one and another, Sabine walked off alone, away from the group. Zeb Orellios and Hera Syndulla watched alongside Barry.  
“I’ll talk to her you two.” Barry assured them, heading towards her.  
He was in his Mandalorian armour that his girlfriend Sabine had made for him that had shielded him from the attacks the Empire had used. Sabine held Ezra’s green lightsaber in her hand, sighing softly as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey...” Barry said softly.  
She turned her head to see him, immediately holding him close and kissing his cheek.  
“Oh sweetie!” Sabine was on the verge of tears. “I... He’s counting on me, but for what?”  
“Maybe... To protect Lothal from the Empire?” Barry guessed. “I mean, that was Ezra’s mission all along. And it was ours too.”  
He put his arms round her, smiling softly.  
“He wouldn’t want to see you cry.” He continued. “After everything we have been through, we succeeded in liberating his homeworld, even without the Rebellion.”  
“But as Rex said, they’ll return and we need to be ready.” Sabine sighed. “And that means...”  
Barry tilted his head confused as she pushed him away slightly.  
“It means I need to stay here!” She yelled. “I can’t go back!”  
“And?” Barry smiled.  
“You would...” Sabine was cut off.  
“Leave my girlfriend alone here with the Ghost crew and head home and forget about you? Never!” Barry replied.  
Her eyes widened in shock. Would he be willing to stay on a different planet, just for her?  
“I’m not leaving you.” He assured her. “I promise you with all my heart.”  
“But, your friends...” She questioned.  
“They’ll understand, just like your family on Mandalore did.” He replied.  
Sabine was at a loss for words as Barry took her hands, kissing her deeply. She put her arms round him, smiling.  
“I won’t go anywhere.” He smiled.  
“Okay...” Sabine smiled back.  
“I’ll always be here for you.” He held her close.  
As they hugged, Zeb, Hera, Chopper and the others watched, smiling, knowing their friend was in good hands, no matter what could occur. Sabine and Barry walked back over, holding hands.  
“We should get started, right?” Zeb asked.  
“Yeah, we’ll make some defences as well as new homes for all of us first.” Barry said.  
“I’m going to miss our special home.” Sabine sighed.  
“We can always rebuild it again, and grab our stuff from there.” Barry smiled.  
“We’ll help you...” Hera said.  
Both Barry’s and Sabine’s eyes widened, going dark red.  
“N-No!” They both suddenly yelled in embarrassment.  
The whole crew burst out laughing as Sabine and Barry giggled too. Sabine was thinking to herself what truly needed to be done first as she gave a warm smile.  
“I... I know what to do first.” Sabine smiled. “For Kanan... And Ezra, wherever he is.”  
“Want me to help, love?” Barry requested.  
“No.” Sabine smiled, giving him a wink. “An artist should work alone on something so meaningful after all.”  
Barry and Zeb looked at each other in confusion, though Hera’s smile back at Sabine could show that Hera knew what was going to be done. Sabine gave a kiss on Barry’s lips before walking off, a few Loth Wolves following behind her.

A few days passed as Barry flew around the area with his jetpack, searching for his beloved. He discovered her in one of the caves, spray-painting. He landed at the entrance.  
“Close your eyes!” Sabine ordered suddenly.  
Barry did as he was told, closing them as she gave a slight chuckle.  
“I am almost done.” She smiled.  
She finished up her artistic masterpiece, her greatest piece ever. She ran up to Barry, taking his hand. He led her to her artwork, smiling happily.  
“Open your eyes.” She said.  
Once he had opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him. He saw a painting of the whole Ghost Crew as well as Loth Cats and Loth Wolves, even the special white Loth Cat that was on Ezra’s shoulder. And Barry was even in the painting too. He was beyond words, his expression could tell his true feelings for her art.  
“Thanks love.” She knew what he would eventually stay. “The mural of all of us, together.”  
She put her arm round him, smiling.  
“I... I-It’s perfect. The others would love this!” He complimented.  
“No matter what happens, everything will be fine. We’ll be ready for the Empire.” She said. “And this mural will tell of the brave souls who risked everything to save this planet and will protect this planet for as long as there is a threat to the galaxy.”  
Barry nodded as they kissed deeply, holding each other close.  
“May the force be with us.” He said.  
“Yeah, may the force be with us all.” She repeated. “Even for Ezra... Wherever he is now...”


	10. Chapter 10

It had been many years after the liberation of Lothal, after the grand event of the Battle of Endor, which saw the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader and the destruction of the Death Star. The Empire had been defeated, crippled to the point of destruction thanks to the brave actions of many living beings. But not Barry or Sabine Wren, for they had stayed on Lothal this whole time, awaiting the day that the Empire would return to take Lothal back. However, that day never came, whether that was because the Emperor was ashamed of losing a valuable asset like Thrawn or because the Ghost Crew had looked after and protected Lothal from any threats. Sabine and Barry had been the leaders of the crew whilst Hera Syndulla helped the Rebellion take down the Empire for good. She stood at the mural that had been moved into the capital city for the citizens of Lothal to see. Meanwhile, her boyfriend: Barry was spending time with his friends, who had moved to Lothal after the Battle of Yavin. Over time, Sabine had been questioning the final words Ezra told her about before blasting off into Hyperspace with Thrawn. He told her that he was counting on her for something, but what she could not know... Until today. She was visited by an old friend: Ahsoka Tano who wore a white cloak over her, looking like the Sage of the Six Paths from Naruto. Sabine smiled, approaching her.  
“Ahsoka, you came.” She smiled.  
“I have.” Ahsoka replied. “I can tell you understand what you and I must do.”  
Sabine nodded as she put on her helmet, walking away from the mural slowly towards Ahsoka.  
“I... Have a situation though.” She continued.  
“You mean your husband?” Ahsoka smiled.  
“It’s... More than that.” Sabine blushed.  
Suddenly, they heard another ship come towards them, landing next to the giant one Ahsoka came in. Out of the ship came out Barry, who was in his Mandalorian armour and a 3-year-old baby boy. Ahsoka was stunned but happy as she nodded. From when Ezra disappeared to the Battle of Endor, Barry and Sabine Wren had married and had an adorable baby boy, starting a family in the quiet and peaceful planet of Lothal.  
“I understand.” She smiled. “I can always go look for Ezra myself if it is too much trouble.”  
“But...” Sabine looked down. “He’s counting on me to search for him. I have to go.”  
“But your husband and child.” Ahsoka questioned. “You are needed here.”  
Their son giggled as he ran up to Sabine. She smiled, picking him up in her arms as Barry watched.  
“We can always come with you?” He offered. “I mean, we’re safer together as a family.”  
Sabine looked at him confused. He had a point but she was more concerned about their young son.  
“But, what about him?” She asked.  
“The war is over dear.” He explained. “Besides, with you and Ahsoka flying the ship? We couldn’t be in better hands. We’ve protected Lothal from the Empire and now it time to search for our friend.”  
Sabine blinked, nodding as Ahsoka smiled.  
“Besides, if Hera could take Jacen around at that age on the Ghost, he’ll have no trouble being with us.” He continued.  
“There’s always plenty of room for the two of them.” Ahsoka said.  
“It’s... Not a bad idea.” She looked at her son, kissing his forehead.  
“He needs his strong mother.” He chuckled. “Besides, his uncle and grandparents are still busy liberating Mandalore. We can’t leave him there.”  
“Then we have decided.” Ahsoka smiled. “The more, the merrier, especially with another who has had Lightsaber combat training.”  
“Yeah.” Sabine smiled. “I couldn’t leave you alone.”  
Their child took off her helmet gently, putting it on his head, making the others giggle.  
“I know love.” He smiled back. “But, I know Ezra’s important to you. And he’s important to all of us.”  
She walked up to him, kissing his lips deeply as the child clapped happily. She turned to Ahsoka, smiling.  
“Let us just get some stuff ready and we will be on our way.” Sabine said.  
Ahsoka nodded.

Hours passed as they were in Ahsoka’s ship. Ahsoka prepared the ship for take off whilst Sabine had her child on her lap. Barry walked in, taking off his helmet with a smile on his face.  
“We are ready to go!” He cheered.  
Their son cheered, clapping happily as Ahsoka looked at him.  
“He is force sensitive.” She told.  
“Really?” Sabine questioned.  
“I can sense it. The child has a gift.” She replied.  
“Of course he does.” He smiled. “He’s Sabine’s cute little boy after all.”  
This made Sabine blush softly as he kissed her cheek.  
“I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too.” He replied.  
They all felt the ship lift up slowly as Ahsoka held onto the steering wheel.  
“Off we go.” Ahsoka announced.  
Their child was excited, bouncing on Sabine’s lap.  
“I have let Hera, Zeb and Rex know what we’re doing.” He explained.  
Ahsoka and Sabine nodded as they left Lothal. Sabine and Barry smiled, holding each other’s hands.  
“It’s time to bring Ezra home.” Sabine said.  
Ahsoka started up the hyperdrive as Sabine turned to Barry kissing his lips deeply. He returned the kiss as they all blasted off into hyperspace, into the unknown where somewhere, their friend: Ezra Bridger and enemy: Thrawn were still alive, waiting to be found by those who knew them.

END.


End file.
